Secrets Forbidden
by Nic Lire
Summary: He's scared. He's nervous. Alex isn't your typical kid. You may have heard of him. Alex Rider. Alex has to escape the seekers before it's too late. With the help of an unexpected ally, he manages to turn the tables on the seekers. But who's the ally?
1. Chapter 1

-Chapter 1-

-Chapter 1-

He stumbled through the alley and raced on. His labored breath from running too long was way too audible in the silence of the night. He concentrated on placing one foot in front of the other. He knew that they were after him and his secrets. They were as silent as snakes, but he knew. If he could follow the alley and hopefully merge into the river, then he might still escape. With the thought of that, he sped on.

A million and one thoughts raced through his head. He had failed his family and friends, and now he would be forced to give up the secrets. The secrets that his family and friends had died for, and had treasured. Now, because of him, 5 seconds of advanced technology would replace twenty years of hard work. The work would be wasted. They would have to rebuild from scratch, assuming that they even survived.

He must not let them capture him, for his own sake and for the sake of the resistance. With the thought in his mind, he raced onwards, hoping to escape.

He hated them. The ""seekers." They and their shiny guns and bulletproof armor. He climbed over a fence and raced onwards. Fwoot! The sound echoed throughout the dark alley and he felt the dart puncture his neck. As the poison sped through his veins, he slumped forward and fell onto the ground succumbing to the poison. He saw darkness, knowing that when he woke up again, he would be changed.

When he awoke, he could feel the needles on his arm, sucking his precious secrets. It took a second to reactivate his mind and another second to register the fact that the needles should not be there.

"NO!!"

Desperately, he yanked at the needles, trying to rip them out. The door closed softly, and a man in white entered. He laid a soothing arm on his arm, and he fell asleep again.

As he slept, the words flashed in red on a cpmputer screen.

"DOWNLOAD COMPLETE."


	2. Chapter 2

-Chapter 2-

Hey Readers, please Comment, it means a lot to me and if the comments are good, I will be compelled to write more.

-Chapter 2-

Alex slept on fitfully. The doctor arrived a few more times to check on Alex. He nodded and scribbled something in his notebook. Then, he left the room.

The doctor slid his hand onto the pad and when the computer read his hand prints, the doors slid open. He entered the room where hundreds of busy technitions sat at computers preparing for the launch. The doctor crossed to the far end of the room where he met another door. A camera scanned his eyes and slid open the glass doors. This time, it was a meeting room where 12 excecutive members of the A.D.R sat.

"Doctor!!" You are our very last member. The meeting will start once you have sat down."

The man who was speaking was known as Melvin Dorrengo. He was 5th on the most wanted list that was kept in Alan Blunt's desk. He had an eye patch and was filed for assault, robbery, mugging, homicide, and traitoring. The doctor took a seat next to a middle-aged woman who kept on patting her handbag.

"Meeting shall now start. Doc?"

"Well, I have checked on the patient. He is very healthy and is very fit. For an unknown reason, he is taking longer to wake up than our usual patients. We have downloaded all the information in his head. We are still printing his memories. Despite a slight IQ drop, his brain remains the same."

"Good. Very good. With Alex Rider's memories, we will finally be able to take over MI6. What's the status over there, Striker?"

"I checked out London. It seems that MI6 does not want to go public about losing an agent, however, from my sources, I have learned that MI6 is pulling together a team to track him down."

"Excellent. It should not be long before we are done with Alex Rider. Then, MI6 can have their precious little brat back. Now, everyone shall proceed to their station. Get him onto the Celebrity Infinite. The officials will never track a cruise in America for Alex. Doc, get me that boy's memories on paper and make it snappy."

When Alex finally stirred, he could feel the ground lurching before him. He stumbled a little and made his way to the door. The moment that he touched the doorknob, an alarm sounded. A squad of black clad men came screeching around the corner and banged open the door.

One held up a walkie talking.

"Captain, he's awake."

"Bring him to my room."

'You heard the captain. Bring the boy to the control room." The soldier waved a hand at the other men and they hauled Alex up like a toy.

They carried him up a flight of steps to the 10th floor. Alex looked down. He was on a cruise. The water sped past, like a green blanket being pulled upon. Alex shuddered. That explained his crazy feet. When the men finally reached a door, they knowcked and soon, it was answered by a man in a patch.

"Not a good sign," thought Alex, "Unless he's in a pirate disguise, which is unlikely since his clothes are modern. Shit. What have I gotten into."


	3. Chapter 3

-Chapter 3-

Please comment, Readers, I appreciate every review

-Chapter 3-

The "Captain's room was enormous, probably the best bedroom yet in the whole ship. More like two suites with the wall taken away. The room was covered head to toe in red and gold carpet, with lights that lit up the entire room. Also, the view from the balcony was excellent. Alex took it all in as his sharp eyes were already starting to look for an escape route.

"My name is Melvin. Ship's captain, and leader of the A.D.R. Unless your looking for an escape route, it's impossible. The walls and windows are fireproof, bulletproof, waterproof, and bomb proof. The floor, ceiling and door are all made of titanium steel, but your welcome to try it. Maybe you'll be the first person in A.D.R. history to escape from us."

Alex ignored him. There had to be a way.

"So, my boy, I'll ask you a few simple questions. You either answer yes, or no. Understand?"

"Yes."

"Okay. Do you work for MI6?"

"No."

"Guards, give him 5 lashes. You can't lie to me Alex."

"Do you know a Mr. Blunt?"

"N-Yes."

"Good. Were you recently assigned to a mission to track down a group of drug dealers?"

"Yes."

"Who employed you?"

"The prime minister. He wanted Alan Blunt to send an agent to track the drug dealers down."

"Do you know who we are?"

"Duh, you're the drug dealers."

"Correct, but what else?"

"No clue, I don't track asses across facebook."

"Guard, take him away. we'll continue tomorrow. We'll see if a day of no food will be able to teach you some respect."

10 minutes later...

Alex sat on the foot of the bed. His stomach growled, loud in his ear.

"I know, I know, I shouldn't have been a smart aleck, I realize it too."

He prowled around his room, looking for a useful weapon.

"Aha, what have we here?"


	4. Chapter 4

-Chapter 4-

Hey readers, please comment. I appreciate and value every comment.

-Chapter 4-

Alex hurt. All over from crouching for too long on the cramped floor. He was trying to pry off a floor board when suddenly, a guard burst in.

"Ummm... What in the hell are you doing?"

Alex scrambled up.

"I was... trying the carpet to see how it tasted."

The guard looked at him.

"What? don't tell me you've never gotten down and just licked the carpet.

"No. Can't say I have. Your to report to the Captain's room for further interrogation."

"Hey, give it a try. "

"You think I'm crazy?"

"No, but just give it a try."

The guard reluctantly lowered himself onto the floor.

"Pam" Alex slammed his head into the ground and pounded it. Soon, the guard stopped breathing. Alex grabbed his gun, a pistol and screwed the silencer on. He darted out of the hallway and edged himself along the wall.

"Yeah, a payraise is most likely."

"We're going to be rich, partner. Tonight, we double our salary. That's teice the money before."

"I know."

Alex went out shooting. He shot one of the mumbling guards and applied a spinning kick to the other's head. He grabbed both of their guns and silencers and hid them underneath an antique table, and continued on his way. He hurried down the stairs, two guns drawn, and one tucked away. He headed to the 6th floor. His uncle, Ian Rider, had taught him that most cruise ships kept their lifeboats on the 6th floor. As he scurried down the stairs, he heard a shout as his murder of the guard was discovered.

"ACH! Prisoner breakthrough. ROOM 7218."

"Everyone, guns drawn, I want that boy. Get him to me. 1st person to bring him back is second in command."

"Ummm... Sir, that's my job."

"You're fired."

Alex edged near the lifeboats, and made a dash for it in the open.

"He's near the lifeboats. Get him"

Alex fired off 4 shots in the direction of the voice and heard a cry of agony.

There was no time for his original plan. He didn't have the keys. He dashed outside, onto the open deck and dove over the side.

"He's overboard. Lifeboats. After him, you scurvy dogs."

Alex surfaced, and swam with all his might in the opposite direction of the ship.

"I want him alive! You hear me? I want him ALIVE."

Alex cut through the water with the practiced ease of a skilled swimmer. The water chilled his bones and soon, he saw the powerful searchlights.

He hit against something hard.

"Snap!"

He suddenly found himself in the clutches of a group of sharks.


	5. Chapter 5

The Secret 5

Everyone, please comment. I appreciate all of them

Chapter 5

Alex cut through the water with the ease of an expierienced swimmer. His uncle Ian had taken him swimming before for 6 years. He had started at the age of 6.

The sharks circled closely, however, and Alex urged himself on to greater needs. However, soon, spotlights cut through the water, exposing him.

"There he is. After him."

Soon, Alex could hear the sound of motor's in the water as lifeboats came speeding after him.He submerged until he felt that he could no longer breathe and surfaced again. This time, the boats were closer and Alex urged himself on. Soon, however, they caught up with him and they hauled him out of the water.

A heavyset man pulled out a gun and pressed it into Alex's back.

"Any funny moves and your dead. I don't care how valuable you are to the boss. You made me get out of bed, you're going to pay."

"Ooh! I'm SO scared."

"Very funny. Now get moving you bunch of laggers. Get us back to the ship."

The purr of the motor was the only sound in the silence. As they pulled up alongside the ship, hooks were let down and they were pulled up aboard. The captain awaited him.

"Hello, Alex. I missed you while you were gone on your, err... 5 minute vacation. I was so worried. There are dreadful things out in the water. Boy, if you had been captured, who know what might have happened! All your valuable secrets at the depths of the ocean. Then, we would have to stall our plan."

He led Alex to a brightly furnished room on the 3rd floor.

"Might as well tell you what I have planned. You'll be dead when your purpose is finished, of course. We know that you've been with MI6 for about 2 years. We know you are their most valuable agents. Of course, we need their secrets, blueprints, staff; everything that we should need to know in order for MI6 to fall. You see, we are like Scorpia, except we keep quiet. We are paid assassins. We know of MI6, but they don't know of us. We were paid to take out the whole office of MI6. Who employed us? I want to put your tests to a use. Find out. I have no worry, a whole week on a ship surrounded by water on all side. Give it your best shot."

Alex stared at him with cold eyes.

"You can go now. Guards, lead him back to his room. Have men surround the rails with and work in shifts. Go!"

The guards led Alex back to his room and shoved him in.

Alex sat on the bed, thinking.

Plan B.


	6. Chapter 6

-Chapter 6-

Sorry for not updating for SO long, but I've been so busy. Anyways, please comment. I appreciate and value every comment. Review!!

-Chapter 6-

Alex planned to keep it cool for a while. See how things played out. Of course, he was kept in his room at all times, except for meals, bathroom breaks, and an

exercise session for 30 minutes every day.

One day, as Alex was walking back to his room after an excercise session, he saw a heavyset man with dark- eyes, watching him intensely. When he caught

Alex's eye, he quickly turned around and fled down the long corridor.

"Who's that?" Alex nodded toward the fleeing form of the man.

"He's the new cook. Now move along, don't try that puppy look with me. Get going."

"Jeez, what a control freak, Ok, Ok. Stupid A******."

The guard swore, then prodded Alex along to his room. Alex stumbled, suddenly, into the guard.

"Hey, watch it!"

"I'm very sorry, but it's not my fault I'm a klutz, is it?"

Once Alex was in his room, he held up the ring of keys triumphantly. He'd easily pick pocketed the guard. Now, for a little adventure. Right, let's go check out

that cook. Alex spent the better part of an hour trying to figure out the keys.

"Now, there's the key to the kitchen, I'd better save that. There's the one to the game room, and the master card to room 3's 1000- 5000? S***!! Why

couldn't they just have a master card key for every room? b*******!! All right, I'll just have to wait a little longer."

"Alright, here goes, HEY, I HAVE TO GO FRICKIN P---." Before he could finish his sentence, a hand clamped down on his mouth.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hope you guys liked it. Please review. Also, it nearly killed me to make Alex cuss every time, but i thought it wold add a little flare to the story!!


End file.
